TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to a television receiver designed to double the number of scanning lines (i.e., a horizontal scanning frequency) of an input video signal and to scan the same line signal two times along the same scanning line, in sequence, for recreating a picture on a screen. More particularly, the invention relates to a television receiver designed to scan, in an improved scan format, a video signal whose horizontal scanning frequency converted to be twice that of an input video signal and the input video signal which is double-speed converted for displaying them on different areas of one image screen simultaneously.